My Savior
by XxsonadowlovexX
Summary: After the death of his girlfriend, Rouge, shadow falls into a state of Clinical depression and makes attempts to hurt himself. When sonic realizes the state he's in, he does his best to help the one he loves. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

'Rouge is dead,' Shadow the hedgehog thought to himself as he stood in the middle of a down pour while leaning against a wall in the city, 'she's dead and wont ever return.'

Many adults walked by him with umbrellas in hand, and their children in the other, but neither of them said a single word to him. They just quickly rushed home before the storm worsen.

Shadow didn't flinch from the cold, he gave off a slight shiver, but he ignored it. At this point nothing mattered to him, he had lost Maria, Gerald, and, now, Rouge. How much suffering was he to go through before he was happy? How many lives were to be taken from him? Shadow wanted to be with Rouge, but fate had a different plan for him, but he didn't know what nor did he care.

For a long time, shadow's silently endured the pain, stayed quiet, and not even told Rouge about his suffering. But now she was gone, he wanted to take out all of his pain on himself. He wanted to release it all through his wrists. He wanted to die, but his immortality let him live.

'For over fifty years I silently suffered,' he thought, 'watching everyone I care for die to soon. I'm tired of watching, I want it to be me. I want to die.'

Shadow already made up his mind, that would mean he would stick to it no matter what now. Somehow and someway he will find a way to kill himself. If he didn't succeed he would them take out all of his pain on himself.

Pushing his body lazily off of the wall, he began heading towards his apartment with one goal on his mind: to die.

**l-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-w**

On Angel Island, Sonic the hedgehog opened the door to Knuckles's small apartment, and walked in. He had just finish his afternoon run, luckily, since it began to down pour out of nowhere. He was soaked.

He opened the door to a closet that sat next to the bathroom, and pulled out a dry, white towel, and began to dry off his spines.

"Damn," he mumbled, "it really started to rain."

He could hear the rain pounding on the roof, then, a loud noise that sounded like a gunshot, but it was just thunder.

Soon, he heard two sets of footsteps, then, the basement door opened.

"I don't understand why he's not answering the phone!" Tails exclaimed.

"Who's not answering the phone?" the blue hedgehog questioned with a look full of curiosity. He wanted to know what was up with all the commotion.

"It's Shadow," the red echidna, Knuckles, began.

Sonic flinched, and his eyes widen. Shadow? Just that name spoken alone made Sonic nervous. But why did they want to contact Shadow? What was so important that even he didn't know?

This made him even more nervous, whenever Shadow doesn't answer the phone, sonic always became a nervous wreck. Hoping that nothing was troubling the hedgehog.

Swallowing hard, Sonic opened his mouth to speak, "what about Shadow?" he became unaware of the shaky tone he had used.

Knuckles was silent as he tried to figure out a way to answer. He sighed, rubbed his head, and sighed again, "yesterday, Rouge was sent on a mission, and never came back."

Sonic's eyes widen, and pupils shrunk, "w…what?" he questioned, "but why did he tell you and not me?"

"He didn't tell me, Sonic," Knuckles answered, "the president told me."

"We tried calling to see if he would pick up, but we got nothing. It just went straight to voice mail," Tails replied.

Knuckles sat down on the sofa, "I don't think there's anything to worry about."

Sonic knew he was lying. He was just as worried as he was, but he wouldn't show it. He's stubborn that way, but Sonic couldn't just leave. So what could he do?

**HURRAY! my new yaoi story! and surprisingly it's not rated M! OMG! lol! well R&R!**

**Cho**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The following morning, and it had finally stopped raining. Shadow slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep on the floor, a knife beside him, and the floor covered with his blood. Blood streamed down his wrists, and he stared at it, almost mesmerized.

He eventually snapped back into reality, the reality he was living in was so painful.

'It's my pain, the inner pain I've forced myself to cover up, it's slowly coming out of me,' he stared at the puddle of blood, 'just like my blood, but unlike blood, which can easily be clean, my pain wont go away so easily. It'll continue to grow until it gets to the point where it hurts to much to even speak.'

He hated the reality he was in. He wanted to remember the bit of happiness he had felt when he was with Rouge. He wanted to feel her warmth when she hugged him tightly, and the taste of her lips when she kissed him, that was the reality he wanted to live in again.

Shadow forced himself to stand with a wince. His wrists had hurt more then what he though. He turned on the sink, and put his wrists under the cold water, mindlessly staring as the blood went down the drain.

'That's my fate,' he thought and he willingly accepted it.

He turned off the water, grabbed a few paper towels, and pressed them on his bleeding wrists. The blood seeped through the towels, but he didn't budge.

'Why do I continue forgetting my fate? Fate is cruel,' he spoke inside of his head, as he pulled the paper towels away from his wrists, and threw them away, 'fate has no intention of happiness for me. Lie is meaningless, there's no goals for me. It's crap.'

He wanted to go with his fate. He wanted to leave, but he was to scared to.

'Why the hell do I care if I bump into people I know?'

Was shadow afraid of how they would react? No! He wasn't afraid of anything!

He slowly walked to the door with his wrists still bleeding, he opened the front door, and took a step out.

Unaware of the plans fate had for him.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

The whole entire time Sonic walked through Central alone, his mind always went to Shadow. He was worried.

After Tails and Knuckles left, he even tried calling, but it went to voice mail again. Hanging up, he became concern.

'If what Knuckles said is true, is Shadow the type to hurt himself?'

He probably knew the answer, but he forced himself to think 'no' instead. Ever since Shadow's return after the ARK, Sonic's had strong feelings for the hedgehog. He wasn't sure why he was attracted to him.

But he knew Shadow didn't feel the same since he was with rouge. So he covered his feelings by being his usual cocky self. If he couldn't be with shadow, he still enjoyed watching him from the sidelines. But, even with Rouge, Shadow still acted like himself.

Sonic stopped, and sighed, after all this thinking about shadow, he now wanted to see if he was alright.

He gasped when he noticed the red and black hedgehog walking his way, "Shadow…"

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-W**

When shadow realized Sonic, he stopped in his tracks, and they stared for the longest time.

Getting ready to leave, Sonic stopped him.

"Shadow, it's good you're alright," he spoke, he didn't realize Shadow's wrists yet, "I was worried about you."

For Shadow, it felt like forever since he had last heard those words to him. So someone still bothered to worried about him, but why him?

"I heard about Rouge," Sonic continued, "if you want to talk…"

"I have no desire to talk with anybody," his voice was harsh, 'so please! Just go away, I want to be alone. Alone in my own darkness of pain, and suffering.'

Sonic's ears perked up, his eyes wandered to shadow's wrists. That was when he noticed the cuts, and dried blood, "S…shadow?"

Shadow gasped, and quickly faced Sonic.

"Why would…"

Before he had time to finish, Shadow ran away, 'my darkness is my own! Please, don't stop me. Please don't convince me that the path I have chosen is a false!**'**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter three

"Shadow!"

Shadow heard Sonic scream his name, but he didn't turn back. He threw open the door to the apartments, and he dashed up the fleet of stairs, Sonic not far behind him.

When Shadow made it to his apartment, he swung open the door.

"Shadow, stop!"

Ignoring the voice of his counterpart, he slammed the door shut on sonic's face. He heard Sonic began to pound on the door, and the screaming of his name.

Shadow slid his back against the door until he reached the floor, "shut up," he mumbled as the pounding increased. Now sonic was really trying to get in, he kept trying to pull the handle down to open the door, and continued to call shadow's name, "shut up," he said to sonic through the door, "life has no meaning if you have to be alone."

He wasn't sure if Sonic could hear him or not, nor did he care.

He mindlessly stood to his feet, and walked into the kitchen. Once there, he stopped where the knives were, and picked one up. He studied the knife, 'the more I think about her, the more pissed I get. I want to take all of my pain on myself. Please don't stop me!'

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-l**

"Shadow! Please, open up!" Sonic screamed while trying to open the door, 'no…I can't let him hurt himself! I have to do something!'

Left with no choice, Sonic backed away as far as he could, and threw his body at the door. When the door didn't budge, he tried again, still no luck.

"Shadow! Please!" tears of frustration formed in his emerald eyes, 'no! I can't lose him! I can't let him do this to himself! I have to save him somehow! ' he began to slam his hands on the door until they bled.

"please, let me in!" he screamed again.

When he realized the screaming, begging for him to come out wasn't working, he looked around hoping someone could help him pick the lock. He knew that method was out of the question, everyone was at their jobs.

'that's it!' he thought, forgetting about the credit card technique. He pulled out his credit card, slid it into the door, and played with it for a few seconds. There was a 'click' noise, and he threw open the door, "Shadow!"

**L--x-x-x-x-x-x-l**

With blood all over his body, shadow was weak. He never would've noticed Sonic had entered until he heard his name. the knife, which was clutched weakly in his hand, was raised.

"don't come any closer!" he spoke when the blue hedgehog stood less then two feet away from him, "please don't come near me."

"Shadow, please don't do this to yourself," Sonic begged. He could see how weak Shadow was getting, 'I can help you."

"I don't need your pathetic help! I just want to be left alone!"

"Shadow, listen, I know you must feel scared, and alone, but you're not! You have friends! You have lots of friends, shadow! Remember Knuckles? Tails? They're your friends! And if you don't see them that way, you have me! You have me, and I wont let you torture yourself1 because as soon as you raise that knife, I WILL react! There's no way I'll let you blame yourself for another death!"

Sonic wasn't even sure if the words were even reaching Shadow, but he hoped they did. Not because he didn't want to risk getting stabbed by the very confused hedgehog, but because he didn't want Shadow to be in anymore pain. While he spoke, Sonic slowly walked closer to shadow.

Shadow became aware of this, and backed away from him.

"Shadow, I will always be your friend. I will always care about you, so please, don't hurt yourself anymore then what you've already have."

By the time Sonic got closer to Shadow, the knife was dropped to the ground, and Sonic held his hand tightly. Shadow felt his strength quickly leave his body, and he fainted in Sonic's arms.

"It's alright," Sonic soothed while placing a gentle hand to shadow's head, "you're alright."

**sry it took so long to update! my life has been hell lately! that and i'm not updating this story everyday, that's for the longer ones. this a shorter one so it'll be maybe twice a week idk! well R&R!**

**Cho**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter four

It was raining that day, too.

Shadow's eyes quickly opened, and he groaned in pain. He was in an unknown place, and the only question he could think of asking was…

"Where am I?" he questioned this to no one in particular, but he still couldn't help but ask.

But another thing soon crossed his mind, his wounds were wrapped? He remembered seeing Sonic, but then…nothing. Was sonic responsible for the wrapping of his wounds?

'why?' Shadow questioned himself sadly, 'why can't I be left alone in my own darkness?' he covered his eyes with his arm, and laid there in silence, 'why do people always try to stop me?'

His thoughts were soon interrupted when the door opened, then, some footsteps.

Shadow exposed his eyes to the light, but quickly covered them up again, a groan escaping from his mouth.

"Take it easy there, bud," it was Sonic's voice, but it seemed different. His voice was filled with some much worry and sorrow.

Shadow was silent.

"I wrapped your wounds for you," Sonic continued to explain, "you lost a great deal of blood."

Still no answer.

"Shadow?"

"Rouge is dead, Sonic. She's dead because of me. G.U.N issued a mission for the both of us, but I had just got done completing one so I turned it down. I don't even know what the mission was about!"

The room was filled with silence.

Sonic didn't want to see the one he cared about tear himself apart like this, but what could he do? He knew that shadow was tired of losing everyone he cared about, and Rouge must've been the last straw. His mind was filled with dreadful judgment, Sonic didn't know how to help him.

"Shadow, I know you're troubled, but why are you doing this to yourself?"

"My darkness is mine alone," he answered.

Sonic didn't fully understand what he meant by that, but he knew I was something to be worried about. He walked up to Shadow and stared at him.

"Sonic…did…did you mean what you said earlier? Are you my friend?" Shadow questioned.

Sonic smiled, it was a smile full of pain, "yeah, I did," he answered in a tender tone.

Shadow uncovered his eyes, and he just remained silent.

"I meant what I said," he repeated placing a hand to shadow's cheek, and caressing it gently, "that's why I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Shadow closed his eyes, the warmth from Sonic's hand felt nice, 'he's so warm,' Shadow thought. He actually felt relaxed, and those thoughts had disappeared.

"Shadow, you're one of my closets friends, and I really care for you. A lot." 'no! I really do love you, shadow.'

Shadow opened his eyes. He was confused, the whole time Sonic caressed his cheek, he never pulled away. He didn't even shiver from surprise. He enjoyed the warmth his hand gave off. For the last few days, he's been cold, but Sonic was warming him up. He didn't want Sonic to pull away. He didn't want to fell that bitter emptiness he had been feeling. He wanted to escape the harsh cold his heart had.

"Shadow, I don't want you to get hurt. Shadow, because I…" Sonic was episodic when Knuckles walked in.

"Sorry, Sonic," he said, "but I think it's time to change his bandages."

Sonic nodded and he pulled away from Shadow, "of course."

**Sry this chapter seemed short! correction: seemed terribly short! opps my bad! But I just wanted to update! And hey it had minor yaoi in it so don't complain!! Well R&R! c ya later!**

cho


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter five

"Knuckles, I'm letting Shadow stay here," Sonic said on that very same day after he had gotten done changing shadow's bandages, and left the room.

The rain continued to fall with no signs of ending anytime soon.

"I suppose that's to be expected," was Knuckles reply.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Sonic, what's Shadow to you?" Knuckles ignored Sonic's question with one of his own.

Sonic's ears perked up at the question. It was a personal question, but he had to answer it. Otherwise Knuckles would never let it go, "Shadow, well…he's just a friend. One of my closets friends exactly."

"I see," was all he said before he walked away.

Sonic was a bit confused of why he had asked such a question, but he pushed the troublesome feelings away, 'he doesn't know,' he told himself, and he had hoped hard.

**L-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-l**

Shadow still laid on the bed, listening to rain pound on the roof. It was almost impossible to get some sleep, so he stared out the window instead.

It had been less then an hour since Sonic had left the room, and he already felt cold.

'His affection, I felt safe. All those relentless thoughts vanished as well.'

As well as the cold, his thoughts of pain, suffering, and death had returned as well. He stared at his wrist, and narrowed his eyes.

'Why am I here?' he questioned himself, 'I can't remember what happened after I passed out.'

There was a knock at the door, and Sonic walked in with a bowl, a towel, and a tray filled with some food.

"You're conscious?"

"Yeah," Shadow answered, "I never fell asleep."

Sonic walked up to the bed, and placed the tray on the table, "sorry, this room isn't the best when it's raining, but it's the last room we had available."

"You could've just left me in my apartment," he spoke, "I really don't care."

"What don't you care about?"

"Anything."

Sonic was silent. He just stared at Shadow, who laid on his side facing the window. Knuckles had left so maybe now was a good time to express his feelings to shadow before it was to late.

"Shadow?"

"Hmm?"

"Listen, no matter how you look at it, you're not alone. Do you really want to spend the rest of your life hurt? No, no one wants that. You might not want to forget Rouge, but she wouldn't want you to mourn over her, and hurt yourself. She would want you to move on. She would want you to be happy."

"Sonic…" Shadow was shocked, and he slowly sat up.

"Shadow, there's something I need to tell you, but I didn't because you were with Rouge."

Shadow was still confused.

"Shadow," sonic got closer, and placed a hand to his cheek, "I love you."

There was that warmth again.

"So please, don't hurt yourself anymore," he begged, and his hand connected with Shadow's, "it hurts me to see you like this."

"But I…" he started, "I feel lost." 'that's right, I'm lost. I'm lost in my own darkness within my heart. I was to exhausted and weak to escape from it so I gave up. The darkness gets thicker, like a fog, and now I can't be found at all. Nobody can find me because there is no light to search for me with so now it's to late. I have no hope, it's all gone. I want to see the light again, but I gave up so many times. So many others has dies, and I knew many of them. Gerald, Maria, Molly, and Rouge…they all died.'

"Shadow…"

Shadow was silent, but he squeezed Sonic's hand with his own.

"I'm cold…" he spoke in a low, mournful tone.

Sonic nodded, and he hugged Shadow.

To shadow, it felt great to be in someone's arms.

Shadow tightened the embrace, and rested his head on Sonic's chest. He never wanted to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter six

When morning came, the sun was finally out. Unfortunately for shadow, it was to bright. He buried his face in Sonic's chest, who fell asleep with shadow in his arms. He enjoyed the warmth Sonic's body gave off, it was comforting.

He heard Sonic groan and his arms, which were wrapped loosely around Shadow's waist, tightened, and he pulled Shadow closer to him. It was obvious he was now awake.

"you alright?" there was a hint of worry in his voice.

Shadow nodded slowly, "yeah, I'm fine."

Sonic smiled a soft smile. He placed a hand to shadow's cheek and caressed it, "if there's something wrong, will you promise to tell me and not hurt yourself? Instead, will you please come to me? I wont turn you down, I'll always be there for you. So will you promise me?"

"But I…" Shadow started.

Sonic grabbed Shadow's hand, and held it tightly.

"I'm scared, and I feel trapped. I'm scared to be alone."

"you don't have to be alone," he said, "remember you have friends. We all care about you, and we don't want you to hurt yourself in anyway. Then, you have me, and I'll always be here for you. I'm not exactly immortal like you, but I'll be here for you as long as I can."

Shadow wrapped his arms around Sonic's waist, and pulled himself in until he couldn't anymore.

Sonic placed a hand to his head, "what's the matter?" he asked, 'you cold?"

"No," he answered, "I just want to be near you."

The blue hedgehog nodded and he held Shadow closer to him. He was glad Shadow was holding him like this, it was a sign of improvement. He smiled warmly, "Shadow…"

"Don't talk," he ordered.

"Of course," he obeyed, but continued to smile as he ran a hand through Shadow's quills, 'I'm glad he accepted my feelings.'

"I'll do my best," he murmured, "I'll try not to hurt myself, but I'm still scared."

"it's alright," Sonic soothed, "I'm here for you. And if you ever have thoughts of death, come to me."

Shadow nodded, 'the darkness is fading, I can almost see the light now. Maybe, he was my light.'

****

L-x-x-x-x-x-xl

Sonic silently closed the door to the room shadow slept. A sigh escaped his throat as he thought about Shadow. Ever since the ARK, the shocking return of his 'death', and his past unlocked, it's all been building up on him.

'I feel so bad for him,' Sonic couldn't help but think.

There was a knock at the door, and Sonic snapped back into reality. Groaning, he walked up to the door, and answered it, only to have a pink hedgehog pounce on him.

"Sonikku!!' she squealed.

"wha…Amy!?"

She giggled, "I love you, Sonikku!" she screamed.

"Congratulations! Now let go!"

Amy squeezed him even tighter, "Teehee, nope!"

"Amy! I'm not kidding around!"

"neither am I!!"

"Amy, this has to be one of your most random visits ever!"

"But that's what makes it so special!" she smiled with a giggle.

****

L-x-x-x-x-x-x-l

Shadow's eyes opened when he heard Sonic's voice, and the voice of a girl. He groaned with annoyance and sat up, giving a wince. He was wondering what was up, and sighed.

He opened the door, "Sonic?" he took a step out, and his eyes widen with horror.

Amy and Sonic were in a lip lock.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter seven

Sonic's eyes widen, Shadow's eyes did the same but they were filled with pain. Sonic pushed Amy away, "Shadow, it's not…"

"shut up!" he shouted, and Sonic flinched, "you liar!"

Sonic walked up to shadow, and tried to calm him down, "Shadow!"

"No! stay away from me!" he ordered, "you played me! You lied to me! So leave me the hell alone!"

When Sonic went to reach out for his arm, Shadow smacked his hand away, and ran out the front door.

"Shadow!" sonic shouted. He glared at Amy, 'you?! This is all your fault! Why'd you do that?!"

"But how was I…"

"Don't talk!" Amy gasped.

"but…I love you!"

"I don't love you! You're annoying! you're a leach! I love Shadow! Not you! So go! Leave me alone!"

Amy was silent, tears formed in her eyes, "fine! I'll leave you alone. But I saw Shadow go near the stairs to the roof if you love HIM, then GO!"

Sonic gasped, 'no!'

****

L-x-x-x-x-x-l

Shadow stood near the roof's edge, and looked down.

'It's dark. I can't see the light anymore. Why does it hurt so much? I want to die. I don't want to be here, alone, anymore. No body wants me here, no body needs me.' when Shadow was about to take the step off of the ledge, he heard a voice.

"Shadow!!" it was sonic's voice, "please! Don't do it!"

Shadow didn't respond, and Sonic took a step closer, "don't move! I'll do it!' he threatened. Sonic didn't hesitate.

The sky darkened, then, rain soon fell.

"Shadow, please, move away from the ledge," he begged.

"you lied to me!" he screamed, and faced Sonic, "you told me you loved me! I believed in you!"

"Shadow, I Do love you!"

"That's a lie! You kissed Amy! I saw you! I saw you kiss her!"

"she came to me! She pulled the moves, not me!"

Shadow's eyes widen, and Sonic held out his arm as he walked closer to him, "I would never turn my back on you," he spoke gently, "you mean to much to me, shadow. So please, take my hand. Don't jump."

Shadow hesitantly began to turn around.

"good," Sonic still spoke in his gentle tone.

When it all did seem good, Shadow lost his balance, and tumbled to the side.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted, and grabbed his arm before he fell, "it's alright! I got you!"

Shadow forced a nod.

"give me your other hand!"

Shadow obeyed, and Sonic tightly grabbed it. Then, with all of his strength, pulled him up.

To shadow's surprise, there was blood streaming down his face, and his head began to hurt. He must've hit his head when he tripped. The next thing he knew he was dizzy, and Sonic's voice was a faint echo in his ears, almost like he was far away.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted when Shadow collapsed in his arms, "oh my god, shadow!"

****

L-x-x-x-x-x-l

'the darkness, it's back,' Shadow thought, 'but it's warm. It feels like Sonic's warmth.'

He slowly opened his eyes. The rain continued to fall, much harder then what he had remembered, but he wasn't wet. Somebody was blocking the cold and the wet from his body. But who? His vision was still blurry, and his head hurt severely.

'the darkness, it's gone,' he lifted his head with groan.

"Shadow," Sonic's voice was a one of shock, and he could tell sonic was crying.

"Sonic…what happened? I remember…"

"Shhh, relax," Sonic soothed, "you got a concussion."

Shadow was still confused. He felt a shiver, and Sonic pulled him even closer.

"you're all soaked," Shadow commented.

"I'm alright, it's you I'm worried about," Sonic placed a hand on shadow's head, and ran his hand through Shadow's quills, gently, "you were out for about ten to fifteen minutes, and I was getting worried you would never wake up."

"I'm alright, I'm fine," he was still dizzy, "I'm just cold."

Sonic nodded, and gently picked him up bridal style.

Shadow laced his arms around Sonic's neck, and rested his head on his chest.

Sonic opened the door as best as he could, walked in, and gently laid the injured hedgehog on the bed. He placed his hand on Shadow's cheek, "get some rest, alright?"

"Sonic…" Shadow hesitated, "when Rouge died, I was lost in pain and sorrow. I wanted to hurt myself. But then, you came, and told me you loved me. I saw the light in my darkness." Sonic smiled tenderly, "I like you, sonic. I like you a lot!"

Sonic didn't hesitate to lay on top of Shadow softly, and connected his lips passionately with his.

Shadow moaned softly when he felt Sonic's hands travel to his waist. He pulled away and began to breath heavy. His partner did the same.

"I've wanted to do that!" Sonic said, and shadow chuckled.

"thank you, Sonic, for saving me. If you loved her…I don't know what I would've done."

"just remember something: I love you. Not Amy. I would never hurt you."

"I'm glad," he said in a low tone.

"I think you better get some rest."

Shadow closed his eyes, and nodded. He had already wanted to rest.

The blue hedgehog smiled warmly, and carefully stood up. He placed his mouth near Shadow's ear, and whispered, _"I love you, and I always will. So don't give up because I'm here."_

A low groan escaped shadow's lips, and he rolled to his side.

Sonic smiled, 'good night, shadow the hedgehog.'

****

_THE END!_

haha! finished! yes! well that's the last yaoi story until the sequal to _romanticide_ which is called _the key of salvation_. the next story is _last affair_, and then, _every_ _shadow has a shade_. well R&R!

_Cho_

_btw! i'm doing a little thing for my best friend, i want you to read this little part of her chapter. the story is amazing! the story is called Ryakamimugin the dark side:_

**_Daiki walked down the hall to the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and turned to the sinks. He suddenly stopped and stood frozen in fear. A cold sweat ran down his face. The sinks and mirrors were soaked with blood. The dead body of a student lay on the floor in front of the sinks. His throat was sliced open and his head was smashed in. Blood stained the mirrors and sinks, the wall was a giant mass of blood. The white haired boy's lithe frame trembled as he recognized who it was. It was the boy from yesterday the one that hit him. The boy lay in a sea of his own blood, the crimson flow still dripped fresh. Stained shards from one of the broken mirror were scattered around the dead body. Daiki's breathing changed as his breath came in terrified gasps.  
On impulse he looked up to one of the mirrors. His eyes widened in fear at the sight of the reflection. Behind him stood a boy about his age. His frame was small, his skin was deathly pale. He had long ebony bangs that framed his beautiful face. His eyes were a warm topaz, blood stains were on his left cheek. A small slime graced his lips.  
Daiki shot around to look behind him only to see nothing but the white tile was behind him. There written on the wall was a bloody message._**

**_I will protect you  
Ryakamimugin_**

visis her profile on her as _Chobi-Xianghua and review. she is new and i'm helping her _


End file.
